


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by ilovetodream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Depression, Hurt, Infidelity, M/M, Soz guys, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetodream/pseuds/ilovetodream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then he realized the complication in the situation wasn't that Zayn didn't tell him. It wasn't the fact that Liam didn't prevent it, either, nor was it Louis and his encouragement. Niall could easily over look those, take them with a pinch of salt. No, they weren't the problem at all. The problem was Harry - the fact that he lied, straight up lied to his face as if he wouldn't find out. Niall knew all along and yet Harry still denied it. And just like that, Niall felt torn of every ounce of belief he once had for a person of whom he trusted with his life.</p>
<p>Title based off the song; Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart by Ariana Grande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaynsash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsash/gifts).



> Dedicated to Helen Prior who ran a competition on wattpad, where we had to write a short story surrounding a paragraph (in summary). Story idea is completely mine but it is inspired by this paragraph. Hope you enjoy, it's my first fic here on AO3.

Everything was in black and white. For Niall; everything was in black and white.

The hum of peoples chatter echoed around him as he sat on the uncomfortable red stool. People hustled past him, some shoving into him by accident, others sitting next to him and trying to make polite conversation. Niall didn't reply though and remained silent, as he stared into the empty bottom of his gin glass. His eyes glistened under the fluorescent lights as every single thing that had happened in the past few months flashed before his eyes.

His fingers tapped the glass silently and his right leg bounced in uneven beats. Niall wasn't nervous, or anxious for any matter, though he couldn't get the feeling of stress which had boiled in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake the feeling of sadness and frustration that seemed to circle him endlessly. Niall so badly wanted to blame it on the alcohol, he so badly wanted to blame this agony in his chest on his overly unhealthy liquor consumption. Yet Niall knew there was only one person he could blame.

Niall liked to think he had a good life. He was raised in a good family with two loving parents and a protective older brother. He was a happy child and very sociable; he loved to crack jokes and have a good laugh. And although his parents were separated, Niall never felt disadvantaged in any way. He also had a good education, attending a small private school a couple of blocks from his mother's home. He got along well with his classmates, and the teachers adored him, even if he was rowdy from time to time and got in trouble frequently from singing at the back of the class.

And up until recently, Niall thought he had a good boyfriend, in fact, Niall thought he had a great boyfriend. Yet, Niall was always known to be very oblivious to his surroundings.

Niall had met Harry in his second year of University. Niall had moved away from his small town in Mullingar, away from the place and life that was so familiar to him, and had gone to live in a small flat in London, just a block away from the uni he was attending. Niall had there met his roommate, Zayn, who is, was, Niall's best friend. Niall had got settled into University life fairly easy, and had made a couple of mates along the way. He studied hard but was never one to miss out on a good night out and did happen to find himself hung over several nights of the week. But he never let his grades slip, and neither his social life.

Niall had met Harry at a pub, the same pub in which he was sitting at right now. Niall had been out with Zayn, and Liam (a mate of both of theirs) when he spotted the curly haired fella sitting at the bar. His curls were long and overgrown when Niall met him, they fell in tangled tumbles of waves all over his face, causing him to hide behind them effortlessly. Niall could see that Harry wasn't the one who preferred social interaction, yet Niall who seemed to be the friendliest person on the planet, had sat next to Harry and talked his ear off. Harry, who was purely annoyed at first, had warmed up to the Irish lad by the end of the night, and to the surprise of himself and Niall, had given him his phone number.

After a couple of dates and endless nights of 2am phone calls, Harry and Niall became a couple. Niall's parents were thrilled; both dearly wanting their son to find someone after he had revealed when he was sixteen that he was gay. His family had supported him, and not one had judged Niall based on his sexual preference. Niall had indeed had a good life; so it was baffling to Niall when his life has shattered right before his eyes, every bit of his good life breaking apart in front of him slowly, and now he was left to pick up the pieces. 

Niall and Harry had always been known as the 'number one couple' gay couples and straight couples aimed for their relationship. During their time in University, Niall and Harry hardly fought. I mean, of course there were a couple of spats here and there but Harry and Niall had made up just as quickly as the fight occurred, and there was never a night where either Harry or Niall fell asleep mad at their partner. After two years together, Niall knew that Harry was the one and that nothing was going to stop them from being together. So, at Niall, Zayn and Liam's graduation party, Niall and Harry snuck away for a few moments, which was when Niall presented Harry with a necklace. The necklace was a long silver chain, which contained one single charm on it. It was a simple paper plane. Niall told Harry it was a promise necklace, and that one day, there wouldn't be just a paper plane necklace on his neck, but a ring on his finger, representing their infinite love. Harry had teared up and hugged the life out of Niall. They had then snogged for a few minutes before returning to the party; Niall and Harry both grinning goofily throughout the night.

Niall stared away from his glass to the necklace which was gripped tightly into his palm, along with the silver ring. The silver ring which represented Niall's infinite love for Harry. 

The silver ring which represented Niall's unrequited love.

The following year when Harry had graduated from University; he and Niall moved into their own flat. Niall had a steady job in an enterprise, training to be an executive within the company. Harry had recently gotten a job within the music industry, helping a producer with a band's new album. Life was going well for them at that point, and Niall hated to think now that all their problems had started when Louis was brought into the picture.

Louis was a very cheerful young bloke, and Harry had met him at the recording studio. Louis was a song writer, writing songs for various artists and selling them for a good amount of cash. He was very kind hearted and helped Harry out all the time when he was stuck, and didn't know how do do something his boss wanted him to do. He had also become Harry's best mate, and a good friend of Niall's as he was always over at the flat. There was nothing wrong with him per say, though he had a very big distaste for relationships.

Although he loved both Harry and Niall, he couldn't like the fact that they were together. Niall knew it was nothing personal, it was just Louis' beliefs and attitudes. Yet it did bug him sometimes when Louis would joke around and say that they should take a break and enjoy the single world, hook up explore new things. Harry and Niall at first would always laugh, before giving each other a chaste kiss on the lips and telling Louis to sod off. Though now Niall noticed that as time progressed; Harry laughed less and less and instead became more thoughtful. He even forced smiles at Niall, trying to reassure him that he still loved him, though now that his memories had turned into black and white, he realized that at that point, Harry wasn't in love with him anymore.

Harry started to spend more time out with Louis and less time with Niall. Niall of course never noticed though, and just looked forward to the times when Harry would return home and lay in bed with him. Niall scoffed to himself about his naivety, and how he never noticed that Harry came home reeking in another man's cologne and how starting from a month ago, he never returned Niall's cuddles. Tears welled up in Niall's eyes but he blinked them away, knowing better then to let himself cry, yet again, over the bastard. The bastard which Niall hates himself for loving.

The last couple of months, Harry became more and more distant, to the point where Niall noticed. Niall noticed that Harry barely kissed him, or hugged him or showed him any romantic actions. It had been ages since they had had sex to the point when Niall couldn't remember the last time they had done it. Niall had gotten desperate and he knew what he had done next was wrong, it was way too soon and he knew that it pushed Harry further away from him, yet Niall being the love sick puppy he was had taken Harry out for a romantic dinner and had gotten down on one knee and had asked his boyfriend of five years to marry him.

And thinking back on it, Niall couldn't understand why Harry did, what he had done next.

He said yes.

So that was it, for the past two and a half months, Harry and Niall had been engaged. Their family and friends were ecstatic, everyone coming over to celebrate the night after. Louis had joked with Niall, complaining that they were now too committed but said he was happy for him. Though Niall could recall to this day that it seemed a little too forced. It seemed like an act. Niall could also remember Liam, sitting at the kitchen table with a look of guilt on his face, and sometimes a glare sent in Harry's direction. Though yet again, Niall was too caught up in the love he shared for his fiancé to even consider that Harry had been lying to him for a while.

"Another one" Niall mumbled shoving his glass forward to the bartender which stood in front of him. The bartender eyed Niall, looking him up and down.

"You sure mate?" He questioned, concerned as he took the glass.

Niall nodded solemnly making the man sigh, but he obeyed his wishes and poured him another glass of gin.

"Take it easy" He said to him whilst he took the bills which Niall had slapped onto the counter, before he walked away to serve another customer.

Niall hadn't been taking it easy the past few days, in fact, he had drowned himself in gin to the point where thats all he smelt like. Niall liked alcohol for the fact that once he drank the right amount, everything disappeared. He forgot about the loneliness, he forgot about the sadness, he forgot about the angst, the hurt, the betrayal. His mind was empty; the alcohol numbing off everything.

A month after they were engaged was when everything when downhill. Niall began to notice things which he wouldn't usually have noticed before. He noticed the distance between not only Harry, but Liam as well, both of them becoming less talkative with him. He noticed Zayn's glares and scowls which he sent to Harry, sometimes noticing how Zayn's nostrils flared or how his fists were clenched tightly. Louis on the other hand wasn't distant, yet he seemed _overly_ happy. Niall started to believe he had found someone, but oh how wrong he was. 

Though what Niall especially noticed was that Harry was not only distant, but he wasn't loving anymore. He didn't kiss Niall at all. He didn't hug him, or hold his hand in public and sometimes, he didn't even acknowledge his existence. He seemed to spend more nights out, especially with Louis and barely anytime at home with Niall. He never took Niall out anymore and always seemed to expect Niall to treat him like royalty. By the time ten weeks had passed, Niall felt more like a servant then a fiancé and it started to take a toll on him.

Niall spent many late nights on the phone to Zayn. It wasn't like the chats Harry and Niall had when they first started going out, it was more Niall crying his woes to his best mate, worrying if he had done anything wrong; if Harry was mad at him. Zayn had assured him numerous times that it definitely wasn't Niall's fault and that maybe Harry was going through a phase. Yet, Niall had started to doubt himself more and more as Harry drifted further and further away and Niall fell asleep most nights of the week, alone in the bed he once used to share with the love of his life.

Niall's jaw clenched in frustration as he chugged the last of his gin down. He was immensely frustrated with himself; frustrated about his gullibility, frustrated about his vulnerability and frustrated that he wasted five years of his life in a relationship which was doomed since the beginning. He shoved the glass forward, making the bartender notice and walked over. He gave Niall a warning look, but decided not to say anything as he poured him another glass and accepted the notes from him with ease. Niall nodded at him before taking a large gulp of the condense liquid, and hissing slightly as it poured down his throat. 

Niall usually didn't drink this heavy, yet he usually wasn't ever alone.

Niall remembered the day he found out the truth clearly. It was merely a week ago, and yet to Niall it felt like just yesterday. It felt like the same scene had occurred every day for the past week, replaying and replaying, causing Niall's heart to shatter further and further. 

It was the first morning Niall had woken up to Harry in the bed with him. He had opened his eyes and had nearly had a heart attack when he noticed a shirtless body sleeping next to him. He stared in surprise when he saw his fiancé curled up on the other side of the bed, his face buried into the pillow. Niall smiled softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he decided to get a few minutes of extra sleep  before having to get up. So he laid back into to the bed, curling up into his partner's side, slowly drifting into sleep; only to be abruptly woken minutes later when Harry jumped up out of bed drastically.

"Shit" He exclaimed running a hand through his head, before turning to face Niall "Sorry babe, I'm late"

Niall noticed the hesitation in his voice, but didn't comment and instead just nodded as Harry smiled softly and ran into their adjoining bathroom. Niall groaned and lied back in the bed, wanting to get a few more moments of shut eye. Though yet again, he was rudely awoken when Harry's phone buzzed from his side table. Niall squinted, his eyes narrowing at the phone, but decided to reach for it anyway. He was guessing it was just one of Harry's mates, asking him out for drinks later that night. So he thought he would look at it and deliver the message to Harry when he came back in. 

He frowned in confusion when it was from an unfamiliar name, which had a heart next to it. Niall bit his lip nervously, seeing that the message asked for Harry to meet up. He glanced up at the door to see that it was still closed and that the shower was still running, so he went to unlock Harry's phone. It had a password lock, but Niall guessed it easily, knowing that his fiancé wasn't exactly the best with making cryptic codes. He gulped as he then opened the messages app and went onto the most recent conversation. Niall's stomach churned as he saw words such as 'babe' and 'love' sprung around, along with a lot of 'want to meet up?' and 'Niall's not home'.

Niall's hands shook as he held the phone in his hand, knowing that his conversation wasn't innocent chatter between friends. Tears sprung to his eyes as he stared at the door in complete sadness, knowing that the man behind it had betrayed him. He breathed in and out slowly, trying his best to control the aching pain in his heart. He couldn't let himself get worked up like this. Especially when he was about to confront someone he thought he trusted.

He put the phone back just as Harry walked into the room. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his curls were still wet as they hung over his shoulders. Niall swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Harry get changed. His heart was beating erratically in his chest as he took a deep breath and forced out the words.

"Are you cheating on me?" Niall choked out, causing Harry to freeze. Niall's eyes bored into the Harry's back as Harry stood still, not knowing what to say. He turned slowly around, going to face Niall who sat on the bed teary eyed. Niall's eyes stared Harry down, knowing that whatever Harry said now determined what future they had together.

"No" Harry replied smoothly, despite what he felt "Of course not Ni. I love you. Why would I ever want to be with anyone else when I have you?"

Niall's breath hitched because not only did Harry lie about cheating, he just lied about how he felt for Niall. Harry walked over to Niall, and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before saying how he had to head off to work. Niall watched silently as Harry got dressed and rushed out the bedroom door. His gaze remained on the door as he listened to Harry's footsteps as he dashed around the flat, before slamming the front door shut and heading out. That was when Niall collapsed into his bed and sobbed into his pillow, feeling nothing but alone.

It was only two days later when Niall caught him in the act. He had had a long day at work and was exhausted, wanting nothing more to fall into bed and sleep his day away. He walked up the hall to his and Harry's flat, his weary eyes crinkling in tiredness as he did so. He gripped his black briefcase in one hand as his other hand rummaged through his pants pockets, searching for his keys. When he finally clutched onto them, he fished them out and flicked through to find the one to the front door. He sighed in relief when he did, and immediately shoved it into the lock, twisting it before pushing the door wide open. He was immediately greeted by a dark and quiet living room, which was nothing out of the ordinary as Harry was never home anymore. Niall shut the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen, dumping his briefcase on the counter and grabbing the bills that laid sprawled on the bench. He flicked through the envelopes carelessly, not wanting to read these horrendous envelopes in depth. 

He placed them back on the counter and decided he wanted to go and get changed. He started unbuttoning his button up as he headed towards the bedroom, flicking on lights as he went. As he entered the hallway and ran his fingers over the light switch, he noticed something immediately lying on the floor just outside his bedroom.

Men's Clothing.

Niall hadn't seen much of Harry that past few months, but he shared a closet with him and he knew, he _knew_ that the dark red long sleeved shirt and white canvases did not belong to either of them and in fact a stranger. Niall stared blankly at the shirt, and it wasn't until he heard murmurs of sounds and a loud bang from his bedroom that he felt everything collapse. He felt his breath get caught in his throat and pools of tears form in his eyes. The realisation of what was going on hit him like a steam train; Harry was cheating, actually cheating and he could see it before his very eyes. 

Niall tried to take a step back, tried to move away from the scene in front of him but he couldn't. He was still, his senses dulling as he stood frozen in what he could only describe as a horrific nightmare. His legs quaked beneath him, the bones which held him up becoming weak like jelly. He was shaking, the muscles in his body jittering and spasming as the shock of what was happening crashed into him like waves on a rocky shore. Niall couldn't hear anything, apart from the sound of his heart as it beat frantically in his chest. His heart was breaking; the pure agony that rippled through his body was too much for it to handle. Niall felt his hand move to his chest and clutch it tightly, almost as if he was trying to set his heart free. He couldn't help but think; is this what dying felt like? It was then when Niall came back into reality and found himself staring at the red shirt; the red shirt that belonged to the man that ruined his life. It was then he knew that he had to get the hell out of there.

He backtracked, running out of the hall and into the living room; the room once filled with happy memories but now replaced by deceitful lies. He walked over the counter, reaching to grab his wallet and phone when his eyes scanned over the ceramic bowl that sat by the sink. The bowl had been made by Niall at a pottery class he had taken over the summer two years ago. He had given it to Harry that Christmas as they had both agreed to give each other hand made gifts. Harry had loved it and had made sure to compliment it later that day when their family came over for lunch. 

So Niall couldn't help but freeze as shock rippled through his body, when his eyes laid over the necklace and ring which sat in the bowl. Three of the most special gifts Niall had gave Harry, all sat together on the bench, staring at him, taunting him. Niall ignored the tears which were threatening to fall and hastily grabbed the jewelry, shoving it into his pocket before taking his phone and wallet, leaving the keys in their place. He didn't want them anymore. He didn't _need_ them anymore. 

He didn't look back as he fled from the flat, slamming the front door behind him. His feet ran as fast they could, sprinting down the several flights of stairs and out onto the street. Immediately as his feet hit the pavement, it was like he was in a scene from a movie. Rain began to pour from the sky, creating puddles along the roads beside him. Niall stood frozen on the front steps of the apartment building, wearing his business attire and holding nothing but his wallet and phone. Niall had no idea where to go, so he picked the safest option.

Niall chuckled after he chugged down the rest of his gin, his laughter coming out in drunken slurs. Safest option? He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Thinking that going there would have been the safest option.

Niall had ran to Zayn's, who only lived two blocks away. He had ran through the pouring rain, that had completely soaked his clothing causing him to become chilled to the bone. Though that didn't stop him because he liked the rain. He liked that it was covering his tears which had begun to fall. 

He made it to Zayn's in record time and immediately slammed on the buzzer of Zayn's flat, hoping, begging that he was home. Fortunately (or Niall would say now, _unfortunately_ ) Zayn's voice greeted him through the speaker. Niall had replied to him, saying that something had happened. He had tried keep his voice steady and smooth, but he couldn't help how his voice cracked at the end. Zayn retorted with a muffled reply before the door clicked open. 

Niall ran inside straight away, his legs clambering up the stairs to the familiar flat. When he got there, Zayn's front door was already open and Zayn was standing in the entrance way, his arms already spread out, welcoming Niall into them. Niall immediately clutched onto Zayn as if he was a lifeline, his heart wrenching sobs finally breaking through as he buried his head into Zayn's shoulder. He didn't care that he was getting Zayn wet or that he was crying in front of his best mate. Niall only cared about how he was completely and utterly broken.

After a few minutes of hysterics, Zayn calmed Niall down and brought him inside. He got him a change of clothes, and made him a cup of tea, before sitting him down on the couch, coveting him in a blanket and asking Niall to tell him exactly what happened. Niall explained the whole story solemnly, blinking back the tears that watered in his eyes every few seconds. Niall had felt ashamed that he felt that way, felt this depression which rested within him. He should have been angry and furious, kicking and throwing everything he could get his hands onto. 

As Niall stared at his empty gin glass, he thought about how he should have stormed up to Harry and punched him straight in the nose, along with his whore.

Zayn listened silently whilst Niall told him the story. Though that didn't stop Niall from noticing the way his jaw clenched and how Zayn's eyes had turned into slits. Niall had stopped, telling Zayn to calm down and not go and do anything, but Zayn wasn't hearing it. He was already on his feet, storming around the living space shouting profanities (all which were directed at Harry). He ranted about how stupid, selfish, inconsiderate, cowardly Harry was and how he wished he had beaten him up sooner. That was when Niall knew that Zayn had already known. 

That was when the anger kicked in.

Niall stood up as well, yelling at Zayn about how he didn't tell him. Zayn had shouted back saying how he wanted to protect Niall, how he thought that maybe Harry was going to fess up soon and that Niall was going to take matters into his own hands. Niall didn't listen though, as he felt betrayed by his best friend. He felt like he had punched him in the stomach, though he was pretty sure it would hurt less. How could his friend not tell him that his fiancé was cheating on him?

He had asked Zayn this exact question and Zayn did not reply. Only stating that Liam had known longer, since the first time Harry had cheated, and he never did anything about it. 

Niall felt as if the whole world was crashing down around him. That everything was falling apart, cracking and tearing at the seams. He felt as if he couldn't trust anyone and that everyone he thought he knew and loved had just abandoned him like he was dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

Niall didn't need to think twice as he sprinted out of Zayn's flat. He ignored Zayn's pleading voice calling after him. He ignored the sound of his footsteps chasing after him. He ignored the rain which continued to pour down on the city. He ignored everything as he ran, ran to the pub which he had met Harry.

It had been five days since that night, and Niall felt as if he hadn't been sober throughout any of them. 

"Another one" Niall stammered, his words jumbling together in his drunken state. The bartender looked at him incredulously and shook his head.

"Sorry mate. I have to cut you off"

"But you can't do that!" Niall exclaimed loudly "I need the alcohol. I need it"

Niall needed one more glass. One more glass so he could black out and forget the blinding pain he felt.

The man refused though, watching carefully as Niall swayed in his seat. Niall was too drunk for him to leave this bar by himself, so the bartender decided to call one of his friends. Niall was inebriated  enough to not notice the bartender grab his phone and call the emergency contact listed, which happened to be Zayn. Thus leading him to immediately drive to the pub, where he was met by his highly intoxicated friend who was slumped over an empty glass.

"Niall? Come on buddy" Zayn said, trying to grab his mate.

"No" Niall responded refusing to get dragged off by his friend "No"  
"Niall you're drunk. You need to go home and sleep it off" Zayn stated. Truth was he had no idea where Niall was even staying. He hadn't seen his friend since he had ran from his flat, and truth was, he had been worried sick.

"I don't have a home" Niall replied honestly, still being stubborn and not going with his friend. Niall had been staying in a hotel those five days, but that wasn't home. Home was once the flat he shared with his fiancé, the place where they both laughed and shared happy memories together. The place which was now tainted with the stench of infidelity and heartbreak. 

"Well you can come to mine" Zayn stated firmly. Though he wasn't expecting Niall to react to his statement; especially not so violently.

"No!" Niall yelled breaking free from Zayn's grasp and stumbling off the stool. Zayn stared at his friend with alarmed and hurt eyes. People surrounding them had stopped to stare, stare at the scene that was taking place right in front of them. 

"Niall, don't make a scene" Zayn hissed, but it was no use. Niall was pissed and he was hurt, both of which weren't very good combinations.

"You don't get to come in here and act like your my friend" Niall slurred, his eyes glaring into his Zayn's "You betrayed me, like Liam did, and like Louis did and like Ha-"

Niall couldn't say his name though. He couldn't. Even with his mind being dim and hazy, he couldn't say his name. He stood frozen in the middle of the pub, the atmosphere silent around him as people watched the commotion with interest. Niall's whole body was quivering and his mouth was opened wide, as he tried to utter the single name.

"Ha.. Har.. He didn't care" Niall finally said causing Zayn's expression to soften "He didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't care"

Niall felt the final shard of his heart break when he whispered the words that didn't want to admit to himself.

"He didn't love me"

Zayn gulped, his hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. He stepped forward hesitantly and reached for Niall.

"Come on Ni-"

"No" Niall seethed, taking a step back "I don't want your pity Malik. I don't want your friendship. You lied, about something so important. Something which would effect my entire life. Get away from me"

Though as Niall attempted to push past Zayn, he stumbled, immediately losing his balance because of his impaired coordination. His body hurled towards the floor rapidly and the fragments of his past flashed before Niall's eyes. It was like everything was going in slow motion as memories of Harry, of Harry and him played like a movie. Harry's face flooded his mind, a perfect image of him smiling. Niall took notice of the way Harry's eyes crinkled, the way his bright grin took up most of his face and the way his dimples appeared on his cheeks. Memories of Harry crying, how his green irises almost turned transparent as the tears clouded them, the way his nose and cheeks reddened and how his lips deepened to a darkened pink. Harry was all he could think about as he embraced the impact, everything about Harry and everything that he could possibly think about Harry, it was then he realized the complication in the situation wasn't that Zayn didn't tell him. It wasn't the fact that Liam didn't prevent it, either, nor was it Louis and his encouragement. Niall could easily over look those, take them with a pinch of salt. No, they weren't the problem at all. The problem was Harry - the fact that he lied, straight up lied to his face as if he wouldn't find out. Niall knew all along and yet Harry still denied it. And just like that, Niall felt torn of every ounce of belief he once had for a person of whom he trusted with his life.

It was then his head collided with the cement concrete and his world blackened, blackened into oblivion where he could finally feel no pain.

 

 


End file.
